


Spooky Sexy Fun

by BurstEdge



Series: DxD Holiday Smut Collection [3]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/F, Futanari, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Smut, Large Breasts, Paizuri, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Tired of being given the cold shoulder after the peerage learns of her affair with Sona and Tsubaki, Naruko takes matters into their own hands, thanks to some prodding from Aika, and show them what they're missing out on. How does she plan to do that? Simple? By dressing up her king's sister-in-law in a slutty costume and fucking her lights out.





	Spooky Sexy Fun

The Gremory Peerage were at Sirzechs' mansion, setting up decorations for the Halloween party that was about to take place there. All of them agreed to help when Grayfia asked them to, and the preparations were going smoothly. Plus, everyone was having a lot of fun in the process.

"Koneko! Why are you juggling those pumpkins?" Asia said in a panicked tone.

"Because I feel like it," the nekomata replied in a deadpan tone. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yes! Those are meant for the party tonight!" Asia replied. "What if you drop them?"

"Not gonna happen, even if this place freezes over," Koneko said, adding another pumpkin to the set she was juggling.

Asia was panicking while the other girls found it slightly amusing.

"I really can't thank you girls enough for helping me on short notice," Grayfia said with a smile.

"Think nothing of it," Rias replied with her own smile. "We were more than willing to help. Luckily, we didn't have anything to do, so this was a nice distraction."

"Plus, this party has given us the opportunity to wear the costumes we all bought," Akeno said, licking her lips. "We'll have every opportunity to turn heads at the party."

"I just hope I get an opportunity to be knocked up and have an angel child," Irina said wistfully.

"Really? Didn't you always harp on Naruko to impregnate you all the time?" Grayfia asked.

The mention of the other blonde caused the mood of the room to significantly sour. The girls' expressions, once beaming with life, have now darkened.

"Naruko?" Rias coldly said. "Who cares about her?"

"I'd rather not talk about that two-timing vixen," Akeno giggled in a dark tone.

"Fuck her," Koneko spat. "And not in a kinky way, either."

"Does she really need to be a part of the conversation?" Asia asked in a sad tone.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you did not bring her name up again," Xenovia said neutrally, but her tone was laced with coldness.

"As if I'd want her to knock me up," Irina pouted.

Grayfia had an awkward feeling from seeing the change in mood. "Um... did Naruko do anything to upset you?"

"Actually, it's what she didn't do," Rias answered curtly. "And it's less what and more who."

Grayfia really didn't need to ask what she meant by that. "I-I see. Shall we continue on with the decorations?"

"Sure," the girls said in dull tones. The preparations continued, but atmosphere certainly was dampened.

* * *

Naruko was frustrated with how peerage paid no attention to her. Granted, she had it coming after the affair with Sona and Tsubaki, but that was months ago. And then they had the nerve to up and leave without dropping a note. Thus, Naruko did the one thing she always does to relieve her boredom.

Call up a friend for... secret purposes.

"Oh, fuck yeah... fuck my ass harder, you stud."

The "friend" in question was Aika. Naruko was in a love hotel room, where the blonde had the brunette in a doggystyle position, rapidly thrusting in and out of her ass as she spanked it.

"You're even dirtier than the last time I fucked you," Naruko commented.

Aika turned back and smirked lewdly. "Would you expect anything less from your favorite cocksleeve?"

Naruko slapped her ass harshly, making her help.

"Don't talk like that. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh my, someone's a little pissed," Aika teased. "Trouble with the harem?"

Naruko gave another slap to her ass. "They're still giving me the cold shoulder after what happened last time."

Aika chuckled between moans. "Oh, I remember. You were balls deep in the student council prez and VP the day before Valentine's Day. That's a surefire way to get some hoes mad."

Naruko slapped her ass again and thrusted into her harder than ever. "Don't talk that way about the girls, you bitch."

"Why, am I hitting a nerve?" Aika teased. "Is the fox not putting out for her girls more?"

Naruko growled and pushed Aika's head down on the pillow as she thrusted harder. "What I do in my spare time is none of your damn business. I didn't call you here just to play head shrinker."

"Yeah, you called me because you wanted a hole to fill," Aika groaned, tightening around Naruko's cock. "And since no one in your harem is putting out, that just leaves me."

Naruko thrusted harder, feeling her balls clench. "I'm gonna fill you right up, you mouthy little bitch."

Aika stuck her tongue out at the blonde, as if she were saying "do your worst, you fat-cocked stud."

Letting out a mighty roar, Naruko thrusted one last time before filling Aika up with her hot cum, causing the the girl beneath her to writhe with pleasure. When she was finished, she pulled out and shot a load all over Aika's back.

"What is with you and riling me up everytime we fuck?" Naruko sighed.

"How else would I get you to bring your best?" Aika chuckled, sitting up and stroking the blonde's cock. "Anyway, do you feel better?"

"Not really?" Naruko admitted. "If anything, I just feel more frustrated than ever. Rias is sure to get wind of this and give me even more hell."

Aika leaned down and licked any leftover cum off of Naruko's cock. "Can I offer a suggestion?"

"Sure," Naruko said.

"Why don't you fuck someone close to them and show them what they're missing out on?"

Naruko stared at Aika in shock while the girl proceeded to suck her off. "...You're serious, aren't you?"

Aika took the huge meat out of her mouth to talk. "Hey, I'm sucking your thick log-like cock while making conversation with you. I'm sure that speaks for itself."

As she resumed with her blowjob, Naruko actually began to consider her suggestion.

* * *

Grayfia was alone in the dressing room, thinking of what costume she should wear for the party. There were so many that she couldn't decide.

"They all look so good," she gushed excitedly. "I can't believe I have to pick one. Couldn't I pick them all?"

"Nah, it wouldn't look as good."

Grayfia was about to turn around, but a pair of strong hands groping her breasts prevented her from doing so. The rough sensation and voice was all too familiar.

"N-Naruko?! What are you doing?!" she said in shock.

"I'm going to show those girls what they're missing," Naruko growled lustfully. "And I'm using you to do it."

The whiskered blond bit Grayfia's neck and pinched her nipples, causing her to moan. Then, without any warning, she put her on the floor and ripped off her top, exposing her large mounds. Naruko immediately unzipped her pants, freed her large cock and put it in between the maid's cleavage.

"Oh my goodness... it feels so warm," Grayfia moaned as the blond thrusted between her mounds.

"Bet your husband never did this for you," Naruko said with a smirk, pinching her nipples. "Always busy with work and not attending to your needs as a woman."

Grayfia blushed mildly, not able to deny the claim.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," Naruko said with a smirk. She thrusted faster, feeling her cock throb.

"So soon?" Grayfia said in surprise. "But we've only started!"

"Yeah, I might've had some fun before I got here," Naruko admitted. "Open wide~"

Grayfia unconsciously opened her mouth and awaited the payload, which came (no pun intended) with full force. The white fluid covered her face and breasts almost completely.

"There. Now we can get to the good stuff," Naruko said.

Grayfia blinked. "Good stuff?"

* * *

"Ahhh, we're finally done with the preparations!" Xenovia sighed while stretching out her arms.

"Yes, the party is sure to go smoothly," Akeno said.

"I'm in it for the food, mostly," Koneko yawned.

"Of course you are," Asia sighed.

As the girls walked down the hallway, they caught earshot of a familiar voice.

"Harder... harder~"

Sure enough, everyone of them blushed madly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Irina asked.

"What it was, it came from the dressing room," Koneko said, not bothering to hide her blush.

The girls walked towards the dressing room. Rias opened the door, but quickly closed it, not believing what she was seeing.

"What? What did you see?" Akeno asked.

Rias turned to her closest confidant, her face redder than her hair. "Naruko has Grayfia bent over while wearing a police uniform and is currently fucking her in the doggystyle position."

Everyone let out gasps.

"Who's wearing the uniform?" Xenovia asked.

Rias swallowed a lump in her throat. "Grayfia."

The girls looked amongst themselves for a few seconds, then Akeno slightly opened the door to the dressing room. She witnessed what Rias had described completely. Naruko fucking Grayfia in the doggystyle position while the maid was now wearing a police officer costume that was unbuttoned in the front. Judging from the amount of sweat and cum all over the mature woman's face, it was safe to say they had been at this for hours.

"You have the right... to remain... fucking my ass harder!" Grayfia moaned.

Naruko smirked as she slapped Grayfia's ass. "I'm aware of that. Would you like to have your slutty ass filled up?"

"More than anything!" Grayfia howled. "Let me feel your hot cum deep inside of my ass~!"

Naruko thrusted harder than before, gripping Grayfia's huge tits as she went past her limits. She finally came inside of her, sending waves of pleasure through out her body. Naruko leaned forward to kiss Grayfia on the neck... then looked up to see the peerage peeking at them with red face. She winked at them and proceeded to thrust in Grayfia even more.

"She's doing this on purpose," Koneko whispered. "She wants us to get riled up."

"And it's working," Xenovia said, rubbing her legs together. "I've never felt a stronger urge to lay with Naruko before."

"Mmm... I feel bad for shunning her," Irina moaned. "I want her to impregnate me to the point where I can't walk."

All of the girl were hot and bothered for Naruko. When this was all said and down, they would give her the attention she deserves.

* * *

Aika sat on the bed with a smug grin, looking satisifed.

"I get the feeling Naruko actually did what I suggested," she said. "And it worked out in her favor."

She was suddenly grabbed by the throat and thrown on the bed. While this would scare most girls, she was more aroused from the gaze of her assailant.

"I better not hear that losers name come out of your mouth again, slut," a feminine voice hissed. "I'm the one you should be focusing on."

Aika chuckled as he looked into the red eyes that stared back at her.

"Whatever you say... Satsuki Uchiha."


End file.
